


A shooting star

by Renne_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, honestly dont know what im doing, idk really know tbh, losing yourself, star imagery, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne_0/pseuds/Renne_0
Summary: How long was it ago?





	A shooting star

.

.

.  
Once upon a shooting star,  
there used to be a boy who’s name  
I’ve forgotten,

(his eyes were fields of sunflowers, a sea of sunlit honey hidden behind re-lived memories) 

I looked at him from afar—  
knowing that his name was somewhere  
beneath my skin, the tip of my tongue  
lost,

(,hands outstretched to the abyss that covers our eyes when we forget who we are deep into the night,)

Too scared to talk and to  
face a person i did not know  
was daunting and yet i had called him  
out every time we met  
eyes under sheets of blue,  
was i ever happy?,

(i could never remember his name under an endless canopy of stars, nor who he was to me.)

I don’t  
remember.  
.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, another sad and otherwise meaningless poem but hey, at least i tried right?  
> Anyways, criticism is always welcome!


End file.
